


i undress my mind and dare you to follow

by loveontherocks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Uni AU, Vaginal Sex, always a girl!Liam, but like soft lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveontherocks/pseuds/loveontherocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With his palm against her breast and her lips on his throat, Liam’s leg hitches up a bit, the heel of her foot digging against the back of his thigh. He likes this, being home between her thighs, where her hands keep him close and her mouth is eager to cover as much of his skin as she can.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I want you,” she says, and Jordan pulls back, just a bit so he can look down at her, watch the way she bites down on her bottom lip, and he’s always, since the moment he kissed her for the very first time, imagined her being the first girl he’s ever made love to.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i undress my mind and dare you to follow

**Author's Note:**

> another one of those little drabbles where i pretend to be poetic :)
> 
> i don't own anything, please don't show this to anyone mentioned, etc. 
> 
> thanks to minnie for the beta work, as always, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> i sincerely hope you enjoy x

It’s impossible to forget how Liam looked when Jordan first met her. 

Standing tall, almost as tall as he is, she had long legs and a waist that curved into flared hips; the t-shirt she wore didn’t show much of her cleavage, but she was ample, supple even, and the slope of her neck with that splotchy birthmark only served to make Jordan fall instantly in love with her body. Then came her face, the sweetness of her round cheeks, the pink of her lips that Jordan could bet would be soft against his own skin. There were her eyes, too, a brown that had galaxies of different colors making up her irises, dark pupils that focused on him when Jade said, “This is Liam,” and Liam’s attention hadn’t really strayed far from Jordan the entire night … or even after, when she’d come round to his dorm, and she’s spend all of her free time talking with him, coaxing him into taking off his shirt when they laid on his bed and she let him kiss her, any part of her he wanted, but his shyness, his inexperience, didn’t allow for him to move any farther down that the gentle shape of her lips, or the flesh of her throat, marking her up with colorful hickeys she took the beating of teasing jabs for. She never minded, even now, when they’re locked up in Jordan’s dormroom again, and the rain is falling in sheets, and the way Liam lays across his sheets tells him she doesn’t have plans to move any time soon. 

The beat of her heart is prominent underneath the curious press of his lips, and his hands follow the curve of her waist, underneath her shirt to her chest, where she’s bra-less because, “I like it when you put your hands on my skin,” was whispered into his ear weeks ago, and he hasn’t quite forgotten it, not when he can remember the first time he touched her like this, his thumb brushing over her nipple and watching the way it hardened and Liam arched her back like she wanted more. There wasn’t much more he could give her, but she let him watch her get off, hand down the front of her panties while her fingers rubbed against her clit, and Jordan, so hard in his jeans, couldn’t do anything but keep his mouth latched onto her neck while he listened to her breathe out his name as she came, body falling lax against his bed, her mouth seeking out his for a kiss so soft Jordan swears when he’s alone he can feel the ghost of her lips on his. 

With his palm against her breast and her lips on his throat, Liam’s leg hitches up a bit, the heel of her foot digging against the back of his thigh. He likes this, being home between her thighs, where her hands keep him close and her mouth is eager to cover as much of his skin as she can. 

“I want you,” she says, and Jordan pulls back, just a bit so he can look down at her, watch the way she bites down on her bottom lip, and he’s always, since the moment he kissed her for the very first time, imagined her being the first girl he’s ever made love to. And now, with the rain falling against the windows, and Liam’s hair on his pillowcase, and it’s 3:57 PM on a Thursday afternoon, he feels ready for it, like this would be the perfect time to let himself unravel between the trembling of Liam’s thighs, to watch her fall apart underneath the nakedness of his own body. 

“Yeah?” he questions, and she grins, light behind her smile, glowing in her eyes as she nods her head. 

“Course I do,” Liam murmurs, fingers carding through his messy hair, eyes big and brown and full of adoration only he gets to see. “Think about it all the time, you and me.”

“You do?” He feels a bit silly almost; Jordan’s aware at how unorthodox this all is, how he should be experienced, should know how to please a girl, but Liam doesn’t seem to mind that Jordan’s never done this before. 

“Jordan, please,” Liam says with a soft giggle. “I think about you all the time, your face, your body, how it’d feel when you’re finally inside me, properly. Think about it when I get myself off at night because it makes me so hot thinking about how good you’d be for me.” She sets a hand gentle on his cheek, touches the pad of her thumb to his bottom lip, looking up at him with intense eyes. 

It’s making Jordan hot knowing that Liam touches herself with these kinds of thoughts rumbling through her pretty head, how she imagines the touch of his body against hers, underneath the sheets of either of their beds, where he’s deep inside of her with her body inviting him in and her thighs keeping him there, and her hands all over his skin as his hips rock against hers, and she moans—

“Don’t you think of me like that?” Liam asks, voice light with a wave of uncertainty, and the fact that she has to  _ ask _ —

“You’re all I think about, all the time, Liam. You know I love your body. Want you all the time. Just—you know. Kinda freaking out about not doing it right, or not getting you off—“

“Impossible,” she interjects. “I know what I like, Jordan. And whatever you’ve got to offer, I know I’m going to love, because I love you.” She leans up to kiss him, just a quick little peck on his lips before she’s reaching over to the bedside table and pulling open the drawer; she yanks out a ribbon of condoms with a silly grin. “Besides, practice makes perfect, and I promise you’re going to want to practice a lot.” She winks at him, which, okay, it’s literally the most adorable thing on the planet because she can’t wink properly. It’s mostly just a blink of her eyes, which Jordan falls more in love with every time. 

“Come on, babe,” she murmurs. “Get me undressed. Wanna get your mouth on me. I know that tongue was meant to do great things.”

A blush trickles over his cheeks; he knows what she means, where exactly she wants his mouth, but he didn’t expect to hear it, that she thinks of his tongue against her clit, his face between her thighs. He’s thought about it, when he makes mental lists of everywhere he wants to put his mouth, and that, of course, is pretty high on the list, if not the first spot, but hearing it said aloud makes it not a secret anymore. 

The room is covered in a dark grey glow; there isn’t any sunlight, but he can imagine it, what it would look like streaked across her skin, lighting her up like gold. He can imagine what the light would look like shining through the brown of her eyes and making them glitter the color of honey. He can imagine it, when she’s lain across his bed like this, looking up at him, like he’s the only person on the planet she wants this way. 

So, he starts slow, with his hands on her thighs, over the flare of her hip where the thin cotton material of her panties rests. He fingers them a moment, then passes over, up the curve of her waist. He takes the hem of her shirt with his hand, pushing it up to reveal the marvel of her chest, hardened nipples and flesh he knows to be soft. Liam raises her arms and he takes the shirt completely off of her. Liam’s face is etched with softness, her lips curled into a soft smile, and her eyes a golden glaze. She reaches out her hands to touch over the cut of his hips, pulling apart the button of his jeans. He’s nervous, and he knows there isn’t anything he should be nervous for. He loves this girl, and wildly enough, she loves him back, enough to spend six months with him, time spent kissing and curiously touching, nothing quite like sex—not like now when he’s kicking off his jeans and he knows the hard line of his cock is obvious through his boxers; Liam’s eyes look him over with appreciation, with adoration. 

“Come here, love,” she says, the rich tone of her accent lilting her words. He does as she asks, fits his hips against hers, listening to the soft way she moans as the stance of her thighs widen so they’re pressed together. He tries not to rut against her, tries to keep still as he leans over her, catches her mouth in a kiss that’s dirtier than the ones they’ve shared before, all teeth and tongue and his hands on her tits, and he can’t help it when he rubs his cock against her, can feel how wet she is with the way she soaks through her panties. Her fingers are tight against the back of his neck and her mouth is eager; he can’t stop kissing her, fucking his hips down against her, and she’s meeting him somewhere in the middle with the thrust of her own hips, until she’s pulling back and saying, “Want you to eat me out, babe, then I want you inside of me.”

The exploration of her body starts with her throat, leaving a pink mark behind, and then an entire trail that slinks down in the valley of her breasts, over her tummy and then the front of her hips. She’s pliant; he hooks his index fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulls them down her thighs, tossing them over the edge of the bed. She isn’t shy, Liam. She’s shameless in her want for sex, for him, and she shows it when she spreads her legs, allowing him to see her fully, the stark nakedness of her body. And god, she’s beautiful, with the little freckles that dot her skin sparsely, the flush on her cheeks that descends down her chest, the V shape of her hips that leads to her heat, not at all hairless like he’s seen in porn movies, but neat, trimmed at the crease of her thighs. 

With his eyes focused on hers, he lowers his mouth to kiss along the softness of her thighs, feel them tremble against his lips, up until he’s pressing his mouth to her clit, listening to Liam suck in a breath. He doesn’t exactly know what he’s supposed to be doing, but he knows he wants to taste her, maybe get his tongue inside of her, until she’s proper wet, dripping really, so she’d be so slick around him when he slips inside of her. 

“C’mon,” Liam says, a little breathy, “lick me up, babe, press your tongue right against—“

Her voice is cut off when he does just that, licks up her slit, uses his thumbs to press her lips apart so he can taste her properly, soft little kitten licks to her clit before pressing down hard, sucking on it a little bit; he knows she likes that, when her fingers find his hair and her thighs jolt like she’s going to snap her legs closed. 

“Oh,  _ yes _ , just like that,” Liam murmurs, and Jordan feels good between her soft thighs, licking up where she’s only getting wetter and wetter, tangy and thick on his tongue, so hot. He’s partly curious when he takes his right hand to slip two fingers inside of her, slowly, and it’s wonderful; there’s a groan, and Liam’s legs drop open, and her back arches, and from his vantage point, he can see the way her head is thrown back, the way she has her eyes closed and her pretty lips are parted, breathing heavily, and— “Fuck, Jordan, don’t stop.”

He doesn’t. He curls his fingers when he drags them from her cunt, a small twist of his wrist when he pushes them back in; his strokes in slowly, presses his tongue flat against her clit and he feels her grind her hips against him, keeping hold of his hair, and his fingers are soaked with her slick and—

There’s nothing else he would rather be doing that pressing his mouth to her pussy and getting her off. Fuck, he hopes he’s doing this right, knows in the back of his mind that it’s probably not enough for her, but her response is beautiful, a scene of ecstasy he’s only seen portrayed in movies, in montages with sensual music in the background, but here with Liam, it’s more than that; the rain is still falling against the window, and her breaths turn into little moans when he pushes his fingers inside of her.

Fatigue claims his tongue, and he pulls his mouth off of her clit, but he doesn’t pull away; he keeps a rhythm with his fingers, haphazardly rubbing her off with his thumb. His mouths along the inside of her thighs, sucking soft pink marks into her golden skin. Her thighs shake from the way he cares for her with hands, how soft he presses his lips to the supple flesh on the inside of her legs, until she’s whining again, “More, Jordan, please, I’m so close.”

Shifting his fingers slightly, he slides them in a little bit deeper, and she reaches between her thighs to clutch his hair, “Don’t stop,” she whimpers, and he doesn’t, just touches his tongue back to where she’s gushing, licking over her clit and then a little lower, around his fingers when he’s sliding them inside of her, until she’s coming; he knows she does with the way her breath hitches, and she calls out his name, and then her entire body shakes. It’s reminiscent of the way she touches herself, but there’s so much more intensity behind it, like it’s more than just herself. He doesn’t understand it, but at the same time he does; it’s not unlike himself, lying in his bed with a hand wrapped around himself, slicking the precome he leaks down the hard length of his cock while he thinks about Liam’s hands and how much better it would feel. 

Licking his lips, he kisses over the front of her hips, the curve of her tummy, bravely licks over the hardened nubs of her nipples and mouths at her neck, pressing the entire length of his body against her, with his hips tucked between her legs and Liam pulls him closer, with her hands settled against his ribs, letting her head fall back to he can kiss over that pretty birthmark he’s completely in love with. 

“So good for me. You were so perfect,” she whispers, “made me feel so good. I haven’t come like that in forever. Bet it’ll be even better with you inside me.”

“Yeah?” he whispers from where he hides his face in her throat, pulling his head back to look down at her, the way her eyes glitter and shine and her lips brighten when she swipes her tongue over them.  

“Mhm, come on,” she says, pushing her hips up into Jordan’s and Jordan’s eyes flutter closed as a burst of heat rushes through his body and he can’t help the startled groan that leaves his mouth. “You’re so hard and I want to feel you.”

Climbing off from on top of her body, Jordan kneels before her, shucks off his sweatpants and his briefs, feeling like he’s presenting himself, and Liam’s eyes fall over his body; he watches her take him in, the way her eyes dart over the naked skin he’s exposed for her. 

“You’re so…” she lifts her hands to reach for him, motioning for him to come close. “Beautiful, really.” 

There’s a blush that litters the apples of his cheeks and when he leans down to kiss her, she hums sweetly into his mouth, her tongue chasing the taste of his own. She pulls back like all she has to say is, “You taste like me. I like that.”

Laughing a little bit, he dips back down to kiss her again, still hard, wanting so badly to just slip inside of her, where he knows he’s made her so wet, where he’ll feel that slick heat all around him, settle the trembling of her hips with the palms of his hands. “I like it, too,” he murmurs into her mouth. “It’s hot. Wanna do it all the time, just keep you here in my bed and make you come all the time, with my fingers, with my mouth.” He pulls back fully to look down at her again, watch her with intense eyes, run his fingers through her hair. “Literally, Liam. I could do this for hours.”

This time, it’s Liam’s soft laughter filling his ears, her smile bright in the dim light of the bedroom. “I know, babe. It’s—sex with someone you love is…it’s just really nice.” She sighs, leans up a little bit to catch his lips. “Want you to love me with your body, alright? Be good for me.” 

Be good for me, echoes in Jordan's ears as he nods. He wants to be good for her, wants her to think about their first time like he knows he's going to, the memory of it burned inside of him, a warm emotion that filters through his bloodstream and makes him hot. He wants to be so good for her, with his body, the undulation of the rhythm of his hips, rocking into her, hearing her sigh out his name like it's the only thing she knows how to say. 

Leaning over her, he rubs the tip of his nose alongside Liam’s, listening to the way she huffs out a breath before she reaches up to close the sparse distance between their lips.

“You want to do this, right?” Liam murmurs against his lips when she falls away from the kiss, lying back against the pillows where her hair is a mess and her cheeks are the color of rose petals. “I know it’s not as meaningful to boys as it is for girls sometimes—“

“It means a lot to me,” Jordan responds. “Means a lot that it’s you.” He ducks his face down into her shoulder, and she laughs, a soft sound that reminds him of wind chimes in the spring.

There’s nothing said after that. She kisses him again, with something hotter, like his words touched something inside of her, and he likes that, likes knowing she’s affected by his emotions. He could never hide how he feels about her, how much he loves every part of her. He only ever wants to make it known.

In Jordan’s head, he never imagined something as precautionary as putting on a condom could be sexy like this, but it’s Liam tearing the wrapper open and slipping the condom over him, the grip of her hand around the length of him, sliding down until it’s secure at the base. Jordan’s biting down on his lip so hard because he doesn’t want it to be over so fast, but he’s never felt this kind of stimulation from someone else, her hand around him, stroking like she needs to get him worked up, when in reality, he’s never been this hard before.

“Like this?” he asks her, because he’s only heard a million times that missionary is boring, but when she looks up at him, with those doe-like brown eyes, and the soft pink of her cheeks and the raw red of her lips, he couldn’t think of any other way he’d want to make love to her.

“Yeah, love. Like this,” she whispers.

The air in the room is thick, and he lowers his body so he’s pressed all along the length of her, from where they meet between her thighs and press of their tummies and chests, and—

When he presses inside of her, it’s an array of vivid colors and a rush of heat and—

She’s beautiful like this, when he’s properly settled between the flesh of her thighs, looking down at the way she bites down on her lip; she makes a soft noise, one he echoes with his own groan. She’s flushed from her cheeks to her chest, arching her back underneath him, and he moves, a hesitant thrust of his hips inside of her, clumsy almost the way it has no finesse or rhythm, but the feeling is good, so good, makes him feel—

It feels like everything he’s ever said to her. Every thought he’s expressed through the poetry of the English language, words strung together, synonyms for beautiful and ethereal. It feels like he doesn’t ever want  _ this _ moment, the first time he’s ever touched her like a man caresses his lover, to end.

_ He gets it now. _

“Come on, love,” she whispers, her voice just a little desperate with the breathy way she speaks, her arms come up to reach around his neck and pull him down, touching her lips to his. “Make me feel good.”

The movement of his hips is delicate, a quiet undulation of his hips as he moves inside of her, rocking into her, making her sound like—“ _ Yes, yes, right there _ ,”—that.

They kiss in the midst of it, of her hips pushing up to meet his, her legs falling open to receive the width of his body, her fingers in his hair and her voice in his ears, the poignant, breathtaking sound of her coloratura moans over the baritone of his own groaning.  He’s using strength in his body he didn’t know he could, holding his hand against her thigh as he moves inside of her, breathing harsh against the column of her neck when she bares it for him, throwing her head back and sighing out his name.

It’s undeniable, the feeling that builds up low in his belly, crawling up the facets of his spine and flooding his heart. He can hear himself, chanting her name, but it doesn’t quite break through the fogginess in his mind, when all he can think about is how warm she is around his body, how soft her skin is, how lovely  _ she _ sounds when she’s underneath him this way, gorgeous and shameless and the picture of pure ecstasy.

“Jordan, love, look at me,” she says, with a gentle sigh of breath as he pulls back, holds his weight on his elbows looking down at her. She bites down on her bottom lip and all Jordan wants to do is close his eyes and press his mouth against the soft skin of her throat, dot her flesh with the mark of his mouth, but looking at her, the way her eyes glitter and sweat shines on her forehead—it’s unparalleled, sweet, soft. He could frame this moment in a locket, tucked underneath his tshirt. He could bottle it up and shelve it.

The soft press of Liam’s hands against the bottom of his spine makes him shiver, and it’s lovely the way she guides him, tells him, “Slower, baby, slower,” with the breathless sound of her voice, “Yes, just like that,” punctuated with a vibrant whimper, “Harder, Jordan, I want to feel you deep,” she moans.

He vibrates from it, and it builds too fast, and it doesn’t catch him off guard, not really, not when she coaxes it from him, the wash of pleasure the flushes through him, makes him shut his eyes tight and his body shake and his hip press in hard between her thighs, where she’s tight around him, wet and slick and her legs keep him in close as he trembles from it, her name spilling from his lips and her fingers running through his hair as she murmurs, “That’s it, baby, you’re doing so good for me.”

He knows he didn’t make her come, not like he wanted to, but he’s exhausted from it, a feeling of euphoria quite unlike anything else. He’s sensitive, but he doesn’t want to leave from between her legs, wants to stay her on top of her body for something akin to forever. He feels good, amazing, sleepy, though, like he could burrow against her underneath the blankets and just dip into slumber with his hand against her hip keeping her close.

“How do you feel?” she whispers, looking up at him, touching his face with her hand, leaning up so she can kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Like … I don’t know. I just love you a lot right now,” he says with a smile and he does. Love her, that is. So much it feels like it’s bursting inside of him, just watching the way the sun rises in the brown irises of her eyes.

He gets up to remove the condom, taking his shirt from the floor to clean himself up a bit before climbing back into bed with her, wanting to settle back against her hips, but she takes his hand and tugs him down next to her.

“Lay on your back for me,” she says, and he does as she asks, lying with his head against the pillows, and she climbs on top of him, one leg between both of his and he can feel her wet against the very top of his thigh, and she leans forward, hair all over her shoulders, falling in messy locks that touch his chest and she drags her hips in a quick rhythm.

The sound of her voice is soft and she keeps her eyes closed; he’s lucky to watch, to touch her this way, with his hands on her chest the way she like, touching her nipples, the dip between her breasts, curving his hands over her hips to press against her bottom, helping her rock herself into him. And he feels it, the arousal stirring low, like a spark of a fire, but she comes long before he’s completely hard again, and it’s not like before, but an explosion of light, her body shaking and her head thrown back and her hands against his chest, as she chants his name and—it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, the way she can look like that, in the middle of an orgasm, with his name dripping from her lips.

She drops like dead weight with a soft laugh on top of his and they’re a proper mess but.

“Is this how it’s always going to feel like with you?” Jordan whispers and she kisses over the stubble of his jaw, giggling in small joyous bursts of sound. He keeps his hands low on her back, and their tangled up despite being a little bit sticky and messy and a whole lot breathless.

“What do you mean?” she says, moving so she’s lying against him with her body between his thighs and her head on his chest, looking up at him with happiness in her eyes.

“I mean—is it like this. You know? Don’t you feel it?” he says. And maybe it’s too much emotion—boys aren’t supposed to be this emotional are they?

But Liam drops her lips to press against his chest, closing her eyes when she lays her ear where he knows his heartbeat is racing. Her hand finds his and their fingers tangle and—

“Yeah, love, I feel it.” She yawns and Jordan smiles to himself, because really, he can’t help but feel the unconditional love he has for her swell in his chest, bursting inside of him. “Come on,” Liam says, moving away from Jordan’s body, standing up and walking away to grab his bath towel and slipping her sandals on her feet. “The quicker we shower, the quicker we can come back and cuddle and I can show you all about reverse cowgirl,” she says.

Jordan flops onto his stomach and groans and he can hear Liam laughing all the way from down the hall.

She’s a lot, a handful on most days, but she’s his and really, Jordan still can’t quite believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! [tumblr](liamthirst.tumblr.com/)


End file.
